


Stop the World

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short first-kiss one-shot fic, taking place when the Arkadians are moving to a safe place from radiation. (sort of set in series 4) (parts marked by # are lyrics) :)





	

It was a cold night, the kind of cold that seeped inside you and weighed down on your soul. A heavy cold, but one that made everything seem slow, and calm, and safe. Bellamy watched the scene in front of him, the complete opposite of slow, calm and safe. Lanterns and lights lit up the wide-open space inside the walls of Arkadia and music that was played was so loud he could feel it in his throat. Most of the Arkadians were dancing, celebrating their last few days left in Arkadia before they left to get somewhere safe – or making the most of what they assumed were their last days completely. Clarke was one of those dancing under the lights, holding her cup of moonshine above her head as she did so. Her eyes were closed as she swayed to the music, finally looking somewhat peaceful even though it was alcohol induced. Since cutting her hair Clarke had told him that she felt like fewer people were looking at her, like she didn’t still have the weight of trying to protect Lexa’s coalition or the responsibility for the grounders since Lexa’s death. It had made him glad that she had managed to shed some of the weight from her shoulders, and what was left – the genocide of Mount Weather and the future of their people – they bore together.

  
#Well I know that getting you alone isn’t easy to do…#  
He hadn’t noticed the song change. He was still watching Clarke when she opened her eyes, seemingly finding him straight away. She smiled, her eyelids slightly heavy, and she stumbled towards him.  
“Come and dance,” she slurred, reaching for his hand. He let her take it, her small hand cold in his. She tugged. He shook his head, smiling slightly. “Bell, come on!”  
She was insistent, he’d give her that. He could feel his resolve melting, until he got distracted by Clarke slowly linking her fingers through his. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly bloodshot, and stepped closer. He didn’t move away from her, just kept his eyes on her as she tilted her face up to his. She closed her eyes, and Bellamy’s eyes darted across her face as her nose brushed against his. Bellamy let his forehead rest against hers for a moment, until she leaned closer still. He pulled back and shook his head.  
“No. Not like this.”  
Clarke looked somewhat dazed as she looked up at him, then seemed to register what he had said. Her eyes sparked with realisation, the first time he had seen her normal self that evening.  
“What do you mean?” She asked, and Bellamy unlaced their fingers.  
#And I don't wanna lie and I don't wanna tell you the truth…#  
“Don’t worry about it – just… have a good night, princess.” He smiled as he walked away, though he was cursing himself inside.

In the weeks that followed he and Clarke were together most days, though neither of them said anything about that night. It wasn’t until they, their people and the Grounders who had been willing to come with them had crossed through the mountain pass and into one of areas that should be unaffected (by Raven’s calculations) that they had a moment to themselves. Bellamy sat on one of the lower ledges of the mountain, looking down into the valley that they were camping in. He swung his legs slightly, remembering (though trying not to) sitting like this with Octavia at Mount Weather before it had been blown up.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
He turned and saw Clarke, holding a sandwich in each hand.  
“Go ahead,” he said, gesturing to the spot next to him. She settled down and handed him one of the sandwiches.  
“Enjoy that, it’s the last bit of bread for us for a while,” she said, and he just smiled and took it from her, placing it in his lap.  
“I can’t believe we got them all here,” he said thoughtfully, looking down at all the people below them.  
“It’s incredible,” she agreed, looking across at him. There was a pregnant pause as they looked at each other, and Clarke’s hand twitched forward slightly to him – then reached out entirely, her fingers brushing against his jawline. Bellamy didn’t move away, and when she leaned in he followed her lead quickly, brushing aside a strand of blonde hair as he kissed her. All restraint he had been practising, waiting for her to be ready, suddenly seemed to be ripped away from him, and after a while they both pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.  
“Like that?” She asked, her sparkling blue eyes looking into his as she moved away. For a second, he was confused, and then he remembered. He smiled, looking out at the blue sky and green trees, at the people who were safe below them and the children who were playing who would be able to grow up.  
“Like that,” he confirmed, slipping his fingers between hers as they both looked out at their people.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly; the title is taken from the Arctic Monkey's song 'Stop the World I Wanna Get Off With You'. The lyrics in the fic are also from that song, all rights to the Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> Secondly; sort of inspired by Jess and Nick's first kiss from the TV show 'New Girl'. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
